Final Fantasy VII weapons
This is a list of all the weapons that appear in the game Final Fantasy VII. They are all listed in the order they appear in the menu if sorted by type. The costs displayed here are the buy prices for these weapons. Not all weapons can be bought in stores, however, sell prices are calculated as half the buy price. Some weapons cannot be sold at all. Cloud's These are all of the swords Cloud can obtain during the course of Final Fantasy VII. Cloud's default weapon can't be sold or thrown. Barret's These are all of the Gun-arms which Barret can obtain during the course of Final Fantasy VII. Some of Barret's weapons are considered "long-range." This allows enemies that are too far away to hit with other weapons, such as Cloud's swords, to be attacked. It also means that Barret can do the same amount of damage from the Back Row. Barret's default weapon cannot be sold or thrown. *Also see Overflow Glitch Tifa's These are all of the gloves which Tifa can obtain during the course of Final Fantasy VII. Tifa's gloves can't be thrown with the Throw command. Aeris's These are all of the rods which Aeris can obtain during the course of Final Fantasy VII. Red XIII's These are all of the Headdresses which Red XIII can obtain during the course of Final Fantasy VII. One of his weapons is long range. Red XIII's weapons are not visible in battle and there are no models for them in-game. His weapons cannot be thrown with the Throw command, likely due to the lack of models. Yuffie's These are all of the Shurikens which Yuffie can obtain during the course of Final Fantasy VII. All of Yuffie's weapons are Long-range which means they can hit enemies some weapons can't and they do the same amount of damage in the back row as they do in the front row. Cait Sith's These are all of the Megaphones which Cait Sith can obtain during the course of Final Fantasy VII. Vincent's These are all of the Guns which Vincent can obtain during the course of Final Fantasy VII. All of Vincent's weapons are long-range which means they can hit enemies some weapons can't and they do the same amount of damage in the back row as they do in the front row. Some weapons, when used with the Mug command, trigger a harmless glitch. *Also see Overflow Glitch Cid's These are all of the Spears which Cid can obtain during the course of Final Fantasy VII. Sephiroth's Sephiroth is only seen using one weapon in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, the Masamune. The player can never obtain the weapon during the course of the game; it is only used by Sephiroth in the Nibelheim flashback. An Item called "Masamune Blade" can be won at the Speed Square of Gold Saucer, however it is just an extra, technically not even a weapon. The Masamune Blade is a replica of Sephiroth's sword, and cannot be equipped by any character in the game. Damage Formulas The following are all special formulas for each weapon. :Yoshiyuki: Damage = Damage * (1 + Number of Allies in Death Status) :Ultima Weapon: Power = * Power * Cloud's HP) / Cloud's Max HP + 1 :Missing Score: Power = * [Total AP on Weapon / 10000 / 16] + 1 :*Master Magic, Master Command, Master Summon, Enemy Skill, and Underwater materia do not add to this formula. :Powersoul: If Tifa is in Near-death Status, Damage = Damage * 2. If Tifa has Death-sentence Status, Damage = Damage * 4 :*Both multipliers can stack together :Master Fist: Damage = Damage * (1 + 1 each for Near-death, Poison, Sadness, Silence, Slow and Darkness Statuses, + 2 each for Death-sentence and Slow-numb Statuses) :*Damage is modified depending on what Status Attributes affect Tifa. :Premium Heart: Power = * [Tifa's Limit Level * Limit Bar Units / 16 / 16] + 1 :Princess Guard: Damage = Damage * (1 + Number of Allies in Death Status) :Limited Moon: Power = * Power * Red XIII's MP) / Red XIII's Max MP + 1 :Conformer: Power = Power * (Average Level of all Enemies Targetted by Attack / 16) :HP Shout: Power = * Power * Cait Sith's HP) / Cait Sith's Max HP + 1 :Death Penalty: Power = * [Vincent's Kills / 128 / 16] + 10 :Venus Gospel: Power = * Power * Cid's MP) / Cid's Max MP + 1 es:Armas de Final Fantasy VII Category:Final Fantasy VII